


The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match - Jason Arc

by AceofEnder



Series: The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder
Summary: Jason woke up with a pain in his shoulder and a sudden regret after realizing where he is. Tim is there to make sure he doesn't need to regret it again.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The One With The Kindness The Others Couldn't Match - Jason Arc

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the series and the first fic I ever wrote oof-  
> Also I'm not editing this, if you catch an error feel free to point it out though

Blinking slowly and groaning confused at the feel of the soft surface below him, Jason opened his eyes, laying back on something padded. The last thing he remembered was hearing something loud, footsteps getting away from him faster and faster, until nothing but darkness and silence. He started to sit up, quickly wincing and immediately gripping at his left shoulder, “Where the hell am I?” Out of the dark room a quiet voice advised “Don’t. You shouldn’t be sitting up right now, you’re hurt.” He turned quickly to the dark area the voice came from, glaring, that voice sounded so familiar but too quiet to tell. “Who are you to tell me what to do?” “Calm down, I’m not looking for a fight Jason.” He ground his teeth and raised his right arm up tactically, concerned by the faceless character who knew his name. The area lit up carefully, lights dim enough for him to get used to it, before Jason lowered his arm and relaxed just slightly. Oh. That’s why it sounded so familiar. Jason stared at the lean pale quiet boy in front of him, internally groaning for not recognizing the soft tone of his younger brother and his apartment sooner. “What am I doing here Tim?”, Jason’s voice lowering a bit for his tired brother.

“The bullet wound in your left shoulder doesn’t explain that for you?” He winced a little at hearing the quiet fiddle with his thumbs harsh tone Tim used when he was worried about his reckless family, remembering the past times he used it on Dick, Damian, and Cass.

“Do you not understand what you did Dick? You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” Tim snapped in a whisper at his eldest brother. He remembered seeing Dick look a little heartbroken and spent the next month being more careful than usual. 

“Dammit Dami! We may argue a lot but we’re still family, you should’ve told me!” “I…I would’ve answered” Tim spoke bitterly almost sadly. Jason remembered watching Damian tear up before shaking it off and hugging Tim before running off. 

“Cass. Cassandra. Listen to me, please? You could’ve fallen, that wasn’t okay. Don’t go off on your own, family remember? You can rely on us.” Tim spoke softly, knowing Cass had a lot of issues in her past and still had trouble trusting them to have her back sometimes. He replayed the memory of her staying around Tim for a while, always asking him when she needed something and knew she couldn’t do it alone.

“I. I’m sorry Tim, that wasn’t what I meant to say. Just, how did I get here?” “…it’s alright. I found you last night, at the docks, a bullet in your shoulder there was a lot of blood Jason. A lot more than I’m used to; Alfred always fixed you before I could see it. I panicked at first and didn’t think about what to do… I’m so sorry.” Tim mumbled worried. Jason noticed he started to mumble and fiddle with his thumbs, something he did when he blamed himself. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here right? Can you tell me what happened next?” He nodded before responding “I tried to calm down and remove the bullet carefully, I stopped the bleeding and bandaged you up, before bringing you back here. Figured you wouldn’t want to see Bruce at the manor.” Jason stood up balancing himself out for a moment “Hey! What did I just say, you shouldn’t-“ Tim exclaimed before Jason pulled him into a hug careful of his shoulder. “Sorry for worrying you little bro, thanks for taking care of your reckless older brother.” He grinned at Tim, giving him that smile that assured Tim he’d be alright soon enough. Tim gave a small concerned smile before hugging back, speaking low enough so he wouldn’t hear, tearing up “You guys are my siblings, my family. I can’t lose another one Jay.” Jason kept him in the hug softly letting him cry it out quietly never letting him know he heard, or that he had said almost the same thing about him and the others.


End file.
